


Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ To Naruto, Subject: Kushina

by Kagame



Series: The Color Silver [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagame/pseuds/Kagame
Summary: Naruto finds a letter for him in his sealing scroll. Takes place after chapter 47 of The Color Silver.
Series: The Color Silver [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ To Naruto, Subject: Kushina

**Naruto pov**

After a week of training and travel we finally arrived at a small town we would be staying at. Of course Pervy Sage abandoned me at the first chance he got and left me at the hotel room by myself. Well… not entirely by myself, cuz he summoned Gamatatsu to watch over me. But we both know that I’m the one who’s really in charge here, not that I’d ever have to tell Gamatatsu that, but he was asleep anyway so whatever.

So while Pervy Sage was out trowelling for women, I was gonna heat up some of the instant ramen I had packed for dinner. But as I was trying to find out which seal on the scroll it was I found one that I know I didn’t put there. It was a really weird one too, instead of having kanji in the center it had a butterfly outline.

Curious, I placed my hand on it, careful not to put in too much chakra as I unsealed it.

“I didn’t put this in here.” I muttered, staring at the yellow envelope that came out.

“Maybe it’s money for room service! Or a super cool jutsu!” With those thoughts in mind I quickly undid the twine wrapping the envelope closed and pulled out the contents.

“Huh… A letter?”

_ Dear Naruto, _

_ I super am not supposed to be doing something like this and could probably get into big trouble for this, so don’t go around telling people what’s in here, but I found this file when I was looking through the archives and thought you should see it. I know that it’s not much, but I figure it’s better than nothing. It’s just an old academy file so hopefully no one will notice that I stole the picture attached.  _

_ Anyway, good luck out there, and don’t cause too much trouble. We’re rooting for you! _

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_ P.S. It’s a moth not a butterfly! They’re different! _

“Pfshhhh. What’s the difference! They both got wings and used to be caterpillars.”

I tossed aside the letter and froze at what I saw beneath it. A picture of a red headed girl with violet eyes paper clipped to a sheet of notebook paper.

_ Name: Uzumaki, Kushina _

_ Birthdate: July 10th _

_ Sex: Female _

_ Blood type: B _

_ Kushina was described as a headstrong, impulsive, overly talkative, tomboyish, problem child. She came to Konoha as a young child from a village known as Uzushio and as such had difficulties establishing bonds with her classmates, often times getting into physical confrontations with them over her appearance and status as a foreigner. In response she would often claim that she would surpass everyone in class and become the future Hokage. _

“That’s it?” I quickly turned the page over and then looked inside the envelope, desperately trying to find something else. 

“There’s gotta be more than that!” I threw open the storage scroll, furiously unraveling it as I scanned through the different seals, looking for another butterfly, or moth, or whatever.

“There’s gotta be… It can’t just… that can’t be everything, it just can’t…” But the scroll came to an end, there was nothing else to unravel, no more seals that weren’t for my stuff.

Furuku’s words passed through my mind as tears started to blur my vision.

_ Both Mito and Kushina Uzumaki were kept in Konoha as the prisoner wives of the first and fourth Hokage. _

_ The Senju only brought the Uzumaki to Konoha to use them as containers for the tailed beasts. _

_ Once their home of Uzushio was destroyed, the rest of the Uzumaki scattered to the wind, preferring to live in isolation rather than become sacrificial pawns like those trapped in Konoha. _

I bit my lip and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. 

_ I will become Hokage, I will. I’ll do it for both of us. _


End file.
